The Wolf Prince
by Short-Anime-Lover
Summary: -Based off of Swan Princess- Prince Seto and Prince Katsuya's parents are planning for them to wed, but when things don't go as planned, Katsuya leaves. On his way back to his kingdom, he is kidnapped by the Sorceress Anzu. What will Seto have to do to get Katsuya back and prove his love. Why is there a wolf near an abandoned kingdom and who are those animals? S/K Y/YY B/R M/YM H/O
1. This is My Idea

**Hey everyone! So yes, I know I shouldn't be posting up a whole new story since I have two others that currently need to be worked on, but... I just couldn't help myself! I had this idea when I had to babysit some of my nieces and nephews and cousins the other day. The only thing they all wanted to watch (for the ENTIRE day), was Swan Princess. Now it's not that bad of a movie, but one can only watch it so many times in a row before it becomes dull. So I started to think of the plotline, and if I could fit any of my favorite pairings to it. For some reason, PUPPYSHIPPING was what came to me. The entire story came to life in my head, and I just had to start typing it before that little plot bunny ran away. Anyways, I give unto you, chapter one!**

 **Pairings: Se** **to/Katsuya; Ryou/Bakura; Marik/Malik; Otogi/Honda; Yugi/Yami**

 **Warnings: There will be Anzu bashing. Sorry! Yes, I can deal with her, but she just fits the part of Rothbart so well in what I saw! Also, there will definitely be OOC. I will try my hardest to keep the characters as close to original as I can, but, let's be real, it ain't always gonna work out that way.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a King named Aki who ruled a large and mighty kingdom called Volk. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a son was born… A prince. And he was given the name Katsuya. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Kisara and her young son, Prince Seto. It was then that Aki and Kisara happened upon the same idea. Seto and Katsuya would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. Now most would say that this could not be so, not with two princes. However, the male royalty from Volk, if they so desired it, could bear a child. Just one, such as was the case with the new prince, Katsuya. King Aki and Queen Kisara smiled happily at each other as they watched Prince Seto give the young child a necklace with a small black dragon charm on it._

 _But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchantress, Anzu. Katsuya's birth was of little concern to her, for she was preparing to take King Aki's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of her assault, Aki attacked and Anzu's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite called for her death, the enchantress was only banished._

" _I'm not finished with you yet, Little Aki." Anzu sneered. "Someday I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will. Be. Mine!"_

 _Many feared King Aki too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Seto and Katsuya would meet._

* * *

One of the many servants of Queen Kisara was keeping watch for King Aki's arrival. The two young princes would be about seven and nine by now. This would be their first meeting together. The servant, Mana, started to jump around excitedly from her place high on one of the steeples. "Hehe, here they come!" She exclaimed to herself as she slid down the smooth stone to announce the arrival to the kingdom. However, as she blew on the horn she had ready, no sound came out. Looking down, she saw the horse that King Aki and and his son rode getting closer to the grounds gate. Panicking, she took a deep breath before blowing as hard as she could. A nest shot out of her horn, right towards the Queen!

Kisara thought nothing of the squeal Mana had given as she bowed before Aki who had finally arrived before them. "Dear Kisara! You look as lovely as ever!" The King said. Giving another bow, Kisara finally figured out why her servant had squealed when a nest landed on her head. The King gave a light chuckle at the shock on the Queen's face as a bird came and flew away with its nest. Shaking his head, he looked to the side where a child stood. "And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Seto, no doubt?" Aki said with a wink.

Kisara gave him a wink back before bowing graciously to her guests. "Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Aki. And to you, young Prince." The queen welcomed.

The young blond prince looked up shyly at his father who gently encouraged him forward. He walked up to the middle of the two adults before stopping and waiting for Seto. The brunet, however, was reluctant, having to be told sternly by Kisara to greet the other prince. Seto grudgingly went forward.

"Hello, Prince Katsuya. I'm very pleased to meet you." The boy said in a monotone voice, sarcasm still somehow weaving its way into his words.

"Please to meet you, Prince Seto." Katsuya said in a polite voice as he bowed.

Seto was quick to try to walk away back towards his mother. Kisara, however, was not having that. Shaking her finger, she pointed back to the blond prince. Practically rolling his eyes, Seto turned back around and walked up to Katusya who was waiting for him. Taking a hold of the blond's hand, Seto looked at it in horror, while Katsuya looked at him in disgust. Shaking a little, Seto bowed down and place a quick kiss on the hand before quickly letting go and wiping his mouth.

"Yuck!" Young Seto exclaimed, trying to wipe at his mouth more before crossing his arms in a small pout. ' _I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer!'_ Seto though as he glanced over at Katsuya who was wiping his hand on his pants. " _I'll bet he doesn't even wrestle, hunt, or box!'_

Katsuya glared back at the other prince before putting up his fists as if to start a fight. Part of him was happy at the jump Seto made when he did that before he slowly letting his hands fall back to his side. ' _He looks conceited,'_ was the first thought that ran through the blond's mind, ' _what a total bummer!'_ Turning back to his father, he tried to plead his way out of being done with this visit. Seto, doing the exact same. ' _If I get lucky, I'll get chicken pox!'_

Seto sighed in defeat as he turned back to the other prince, "So happy you could come!" The boy said with a fake smile.

"So happy to be here!" Katsuya replied back, smile just as fake.

Both boys bowed to each other once again, both thinking the exact same thing. ' _How I'd like to run! This is not my idea of fun!'_ Turning their back to each other, they crossed their arms in frustrated defeat.

A month had passed, both princes always fighting each other with small practice swords, or wrestling. Seto had thought that, since he would be the 'man' in any relationship, no matter how unwanted it was, he would be the better fighter. However, Katsuya was currently winning any and all their fights. Seto would often tell the blond, and even to himself, that he lost on purpose.

Aki and Kisara liked to pretend that the fighting was just the way the two boys were "bonding" with each other. "The children seem to get along quite nicely!" Kisara said, ignoring the sounds of a fight in the next room.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks!" Aki said looking up from a map of his kingdom, and Kisara's Dragocia kingdom. He, too, ignored the sound of the fighting, pretending he was busy with arrangements.

"My dear King Aki, that's my point precisely!" The queen said, taking a hold of the king's arm as they started to walk out to the garden.

"It's such good parenting-" Aki started.

"-And politics!" Kisara added. "So happy we agree!"

"I think we've got a deal!" Aki said with a smile.

"Seto's quite a catch!" Kisara practically sang, even as she heard the sound of fighting heading in their direction.

"This is my idea-" Aki once again tried to say before being interrupted by Kisara.

"-This is my idea-"

"-of a match!" They both finished with a small chuckle. Right then was when their children ran in front of them, fiercely battling each other with wooden swords. Grabbing the child closest to them, they did their best to keep the two boys apart, polite smiles on their faces. ' _And such fun!'_ Kisara thought, hoping this would work out as planned.

* * *

A few years had passed, the princes now twelve and fifteen. King Aki was making sure everything was prepared for their trip to the Dragocia Kingdom. Seeing that everything except his son was ready, he looked up to the balcony of his room. Katsuya stood their, arms crossed, looking like he'd go anywhere but their destination. Aki sighed before shouting up to his son.

"Good heavens, child, don't dawdle! We can't keep Seto waiting!"

Katsuya huffed before looking down at his father. "I haven't packed or washed my hair," The blond prince said, shaking his hair, dust coming up from his golden locks. "And father, I get seasick!" Katsuya said, hoping his fake seasick face would be enough to deter the king. Anything to get him out of going to meet with Prince Seto for the summer, the blonde boy would do.

Queen Kisara was having her own problems with her son. Opening the door to his room, she found him lying on his bed with his bow and arrow. "They soon will be arriving."

Seto took another shot as his target. Kisara was somewhat appalled that his target was a (horribly) drawn picture of Katsuya. None of the arrows, however, had actually made the mark. "Is that respect you're showing!"

"You make me kiss his hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick!" Seto blanched as he shot his last arrow.

The ship had finally arrived, King Aki being the first to depart and quickly made his way to Queen Kisara. They immediately started talking to each other.

"One day Prince Seto will be his intended." Aki said, giving a smile to Kisara.

"Splendid!"

Neither parent noticed that Seto stood to the side with his three friends, Lord Bakura, Honda, and Marik. Honda pulled out a small sling shot and handed it to Marik. Bakura grabbed a tomato from one of the carts along the dock, giving it to Marik with a smirk.

Katsuya hadn't paid attention to them either until Marik released his hold on the sling, sending the ripe tomato right at the railing in front of the blond. The tomato burst easily, spattering they boy's face. The four boys laughed at Katsuya's face as he glared at them, remnants of tomato sliding down his face.

Seto and Honda slid down the handrail of one of the long staircases in the castle. Trying to get away from Katsuya. " _We've tried all summer but we just can't lose him!"_ Seto thought as the two boys reached the bottom.

"Hey fellas, wait up!" Katsuya exclaimed, sliding down the rail, also reaching the bottom. As he got off, a rope was pulled tight in front of him, causing him to trip and fall. The laughter of Bakura and Marik came as they followed their friends, yelling to them, "Quick, put on some speed!"

The boys had reached a small tree house they had made. The rope ladder that they used to get up to it was quickly pulled up as Katsuya finally arrived.

" _When picking teams,"_ Seto thought, Marik's thought of, " _or friends,_ " matching his, " _I never choose him."_ The four boys looked down at the blond who glared up at them with a pout.

Bakura smirked down, speaking to his friends, "You'd think he'd take a hint and learn to read." He pointed to a hand written sign Honda just posted on the outside of the treehouse that said "No Volk-ians!"

"This really isn't fair!" Katsuya yelled up at them, hands now on his hips.

"We really couldn't care!" The four boys said together.

"Boys, it's all or none." Katsuya pouted, kicking at one of the beams holding up the house. As he kicked it, the beam fell, causing any support for the tree house to be lost. Pieces of wood, and all the boys fell down on top of the blond prince. Pained groans floated up from the rubble, as servants came to help.

Katsuya left the next day with his father, arm broken, and several bumps and bruises over his body.

The other four boys were in just as bad a shape, as Kisara waved her guests off. As soon as they were out of sight, she turned a furious eye to the group of boys as she started to scold them, causing them to crash into each other and fall, groans coming from them again.

All five boys thought the exact same thing, " _This is not my idea of fun."_

 _Long before they met, Katsuya and Seto were destined to be wedded. However, anyone could see the only point on which they didn't disagree, was that very thought of summertime was DREADED!_

* * *

Several more years passed, and the princes were now fifteen and seventeen. Aki and Katsuya had arrived at Kisara's castle by carriage. Aki had thought that it wouldn't be very hard to get his son out of an open carriage, however, he was having quite the time trying. Kisara was having a hard time herself. Seto had climbed up high into a tree and just sat there, lazily watching everything.

The two princes groaned when Kisara called them over. The queen held up two outfits for the boys. Seto's was pretty normal, for a King to wear. Katsuya's, however, was a smooth, powder blue silk dress! Kisara looked at the boys expectantly, wanting them to wear them. Katsuya's eyes widened in horror while Seto smirked at the blond's predicament. ' _They try to talk me into playing dress-up.'_ Katsuya thought as he finally became free of Kisara's clutches.

He ran into Honda, who was now Prince Seto's head guard. Honda was talking with a few other guards. With a big grin, Katsuya straightened his clothes, and started talking and joking with all the guards, including Honda. The blond prince often joked with all the guards, seeing as it was both fun, and away from the queen's clutches.

Honda had told Seto about it, and the brunet came to watch. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw how much Katsuya was getting along with the guards. A small twitch of his lips would appear after every time the blond told a joke. ' _He's always joking with the castle guards.'_

Honda stood next to Seto and nudged his arm when he smiled at one of Katsuya's jokes. "I think you really sorta like him, fess up!" The Head Guard said teasingly. Seto rolled his eyes. Soon, Lord Bakura and Marik showed up, challenging the blond prince to a poker game. Seto leaned towards Honda and said, "I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards." The two boys nodded as they walked with the three others to start a game of poker.

Honda stood behind Katsuya, and was trying (and failing) to help the other three boys cheat. Marik let out a smirk as he laid his hand down, "Four sevens, and a ten."

Katsuya smiled as he put down a royal flush. "I think I've won again."

Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Honda all groaned in defeat. ' _Every time he's won!'_ The boys thought to themselves. Marik and Bakura grumbled about Katsuya having stupid dumb-luck.

Katsuya just smiled at the boys, taking the small pile of coins they had in the middle of the table. "This is my idea-"

"This isn't my idea-" Seto and his friends grumbled.

"-of fun!"

Seto and Katsuya were being lead in a carriage throughout Seto's village to greet the people. Katsuya actually seemed to be doing his part, waving and smiling at the people as they passed. Seto doing the same. After passing a few more shops, a small smirk crossed Katsuya's lips. Glancing towards Seto, he leaned over, giving the brunette "bunny ears" as they passed a small group of village children. The children all laughed at the sight, causing Seto to look back. Katsuya, however, was quick to move back to his previous position, smiling innocently. Many of the villagers looked on with a soft smile as the two princes teased each other as they continued to ride around.

' _We need a royal wedding.'_ Some of the villagers thought. As they passed some milk maids, the girls couldn't help but speak, "I'd love to be invited!"

Some of the men building a new corral for some of their horses muttered to themselves, "At least we'd get a holiday to rest out ploughs and axes!"

The end of summer had come, and King Aki and Katsuya were boarding the ship to take them back to their kingdom. Kisara was waving to them happily with Seto sulking about having to be brought along. Honda was there too, seeing as Seto dragged him with so they could suffer together. Unbeknownst to Seto, Honda had given the blond his sling shot… Well, technically, he lost it in a poker game, but it was nonetheless, was now in Katsuya's possession. So when Honda saw the younger prince reach into his pocket and pulled out the sling, he did what any sensible person would do… Hide behind his friend. Seto just looked at his guard in confusion before he felt the impact of a ripe tomato hit his shoulder, tomato juices splattering all over him. Kisara glanced at the boys before laughing at the sight. Honda looked on with saddened eyes as he saw the blond casually toss the sling into the water. Many of the villagers that were there didn't notice, they were too busy thinking about an upcoming marriage. ' _Someday these two will marry, two land will be united, and with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!'_

* * *

Winter had set over the kingdom of Volk, with its King pacing back and forth in his study. He couldn't help but worry about his and Kisara's plans to join their kingdoms if the boys didn't want to marry. The older the two boys had become, and the more they fought, the more Aki worried. He finally sat down at his desk and started to write about his concerns to Queen Kisara. ' _What if Katsuya doesn't go for the merger?'_

Kisara had received the long letter the King had written, and glanced at it before rolling her eyes. Taking out one sheet of paper, she wrote just a few lines to be sent back. ' _Urge him!'_

* * *

Two more years had passed, Katsuya had turned seventeen and Seto had turned nineteen. They had grown into handsome young men. Katsuya kept his hair a little shaggy and held a rugged look that made many swoon. Seto kept himself properly trimmed and immaculate making many women, and some men, drool at the sight.

It was just about time for Katsuya to head to Dragocia, and the prince was in his room. He dreaded this day, the first of June. As he sat at the small desk he had in his room, he heard knocking on his door. He could only assume that it was his father, saying they would be leaving soon. Standing up quickly, Katsuya made it to his door just as he father started to open it. He was able to close the door, not letting the King into his private sanctum, locking the door.

On the other side of the large body of water, the same thing was happening with Seto and his mother. They both let out a sigh as their parents reminded them about what would be happening that day.

' _For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed.'_ Katsuya thought as he glanced over to his window. You could see the vast sea which they needed to travel across to get to Queen Kisara's kingdom, and see Seto.

Seto, having effectively locked his mother out of his room walked over to a calendar he kept, that day's square circled in red. All the other days after it were also circled in red as Seto flipped through them, his eyes landing on the end of September. "Every June until September." The Prince grumbled, wondering what this summer would turn out like.

The door to his room soon opened itself, a smirking Marik and Honda standing there with a lock pick. "Come on, Princy, gotta hurry and get you changed and ready for Katsuya." Marik teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Honda made his way to Seto's wardrobe in order to pick out his best outfit.

Seto rolled his eyes. ' _All their pushing and annoying hints.'_

Katsuya finally arrived by carriage to the front of the castle. He was reluctant to get out of his seat, his father trying to pry him from it. Lord Bakura soon came to greet the two and saw the struggle. With a smirk, the white haired lord went to the other side of the carriage. Katsuya, thinking that Bakura would try to push him from that side, braced himself against the side where his father stood, keeping his eyes on the King. Bakura took that as his chance. Nodding his head in his own direction, Bakura wrapped his arms around Katsuya and pulled the Prince in his direction, Aki pushing. The shift in direction through the blond off, causing him to exit the carriage. Bakura threw the younger teen over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs of the castle. Katsuya tried to get out of the lord's grip, but Bakura only tightened his hold with every struggle the blond made. ' _I've got bruises with their fingerprints.'_ Katsuya thought glumly, knowing he couldn't escape and any attempt to do so would only end up with bruises.

Seto grumbled as he was being lead to the grand ballroom where he would meet with Katsuya that day. Marik and Honda never once left his side, wanting to make sure he met with the other Prince instead of running off. "I can do much better, I am sure." Seto grumbled as his two friends pushed him into the ballroom.

Katsuya glared at Bakura as he was being lead to the ballroom. Luckily, Bakura finally set the blonde down so he could walk with, at least, a _little_ of his dignity still intact. As soon as they reached the room, Katsuya wanted to make a run for it. However, Bakura was quick on shoving the Prince into the room. Growling softly, it reminded Katsuya of how Seto and his friends would act when they all hung around each other. ' _He's so immature!'_ Katsuya thought as he remembered Seto's younger self.

As the two princes turned towards each other, they were both captivated by each other. Katsuya stared in awe as he saw a smile grace Seto's lips. He knew that smile was pure and genuine. ' _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling.'_ He knew Seto rarely smiled like that around others, and to see it directed solely to him right now filled him with warmth. ' _I see inside him and my doubts are gone.'_

Seto couldn't stop looking at how gorgeous the blonde teen had become. He had been gangly and clumsy for a while, but has now filled in nicely and walked gracefully. ' _He started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan.'_

The two prince's walked towards each other as if in a trance. Bowing to each other once they were close enough, Katsuya couldn't help but think, ' _So happy to be here.'_

' _Til now I never knew,'_ Seto started to think as he stepped forward, wanting to close the distance between them.

' _It is you I've been dreaming of!'_ The two thought together as they now stood a foot apart from each other.

' _This is my idea,'_ Seto thought as he stared into Katsuya's molten brown eyes.

' _This is my idea,'_ Katsuya thought as he stared back into ocean blue eyes.

Aki and Kisara who had been peeking through one of the doors immediately burst out, faces filled with elation. "What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion!"

Soon, the ballroom began to fill up with servants as they started preparations for a small ball.

 _This is my idea, this is my idea._

Bouquets of Katsuya and Seto's favorite flowers were being placed all over the room.

 _Such a good idea, such a good idea._

The Princes' favorite foods were made and prepared to serve all the guests who were invited.

 _What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion._

The small band of musicians set themselves up and began to play music for the Princes' to dance to, with Lord Bakura directing them. Marik and Honda kept an eye on all who were attending. The three friends smiled as they watched Seto and Katsuya dance, seemingly ignoring everything around them.

 _This is exactly my idea of love._

The two Prince danced, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

 _This is my idea,_

 _This is my idea,_

Slowly they began to stop. Leaning towards each other, their thoughts mirrored the other's. ' _This is my idea of love._ ' And with that final thought, the two boys shared their first kiss.

Breaking apart, the two smiled at each other. Seto turned to where he knew the Queen and King stood, watching. "Arrange the marriage!"

Kisara jumped for joy, hugging Aki who looked just as happy. Cheers and applause echoed throughout the room. Bakura started the band up again, playing upbeat music. Marik and Honda, who had, during the dancing, made it over to where Bakura was, exchanged smiles. Though they grumbled a bit when Bakura spoke quietly to them about receiving their bet money. They had apparently bet on when that summer the marriage would be arranged.

Katsuya looked around at everyone's happiness, but couldn't stop the small seed of doubt creep up. "Wait!"

All motion came to a screeching halt at the younger Prince's voice. Seto looked to him a little confused, but with the still lingering sensation from before. "What?" He asked. "You're all I ever wanted. You're stunning!"

"Thank you," Katsuya acknowledged, "but what else?"

Seto looked taken aback. "What else?"

"Are looks all that matter to you?"

Aki cleared his throat as he looked at his son, shaking his head. Katsuya caught the look, but stood his ground.

Kisara nervously watched as her son looked baffled. "Seto… What else?"

Seto looked back and forth between Katsuya, their parents, and his friends. Of course there were things that he wanted to say, but his brain was starting to shut down in panic. "I, uh…" He stumbled out. His eyes met Katsuya's and all thought left him. "What else is there?" He knew he had said that wrong when he heard his mother start to whimper pitifully, and Bakura made a sound much like a buzzer. The pained look Katsuya gave him was enough to hold the brunette's tongue.

* * *

The next day, everything that King Aki and Prince Katsuya had arrived with was packed and ready to go. After last night's events, they thought it best that they leave as soon as they could. The departure of Aki and Katsuya left the kingdom, and all its inhabitants down cast.

Kisara, and Seto stood at the edge of the castle gates. Aki sat atop his horse facing them. "We tried, Kisara. No one can say we didn't try." Aki tried to comfort the sobbing Queen. Seto stood next to her, looking down and away from everyone.

Katsuya rode his horse past the two royals, not looking in their direction.

"Say goodbye, Katsuya." Aki said, his face sour.

"Goodbye." Katsuka said quickly, glancing at Seto for a second who was still looking away.

"Goodbye…?"

"Prince Seto." Katsuya finished, his voice cracking a little at the end.

Kisara elbowed her son when she saw he wasn't going to bid them farewell.

"Mother." Seto tried to protest.

"Seto!" She whispered insistently.

"Goodbye, Prince Katsuya." Seto muttered through clenched teeth just loud enough to be heard.

With that final goodbye, King Aki and Prince Katsuya started to ride off, back towards their home.

As they started off, Seto stared at Katsuya, wanting to do nothing more than stop him, and apologize. His pride, however, would not allow it. Instead, he just stared longingly.

Katsuya felt like he was being watched. Turning his head, he saw Seto staring at him, but the brunette quickly looked away, a glare forming on his face. Hurt flashed across Katsuya's face as he turned back around.

Kisara through her hands up in frustration as she watched the two ride away. "All these years of planning… Wasted!"

* * *

 **So? What do you all think? Should I continue, or scrap it because it's horrible and you need brain bleach now? Please, let me know!  
Also, if there are any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know. It is currently 3:00am and I'm tired and have to wake up in 3 hours for work.  
Thank you!**


	2. Seto's plan, Anzu's plan

**Haha! Here is the next chapter! Now, I'm sorry that it's shorter than the first one, but then again, the first chapter had an entire song I was working with. I shall make it up to you in the next chapter though!**

 **Pairings: Se** **to/Katsuya; Ryou/Bakura; Marik/Malik; Otogi/Honda; Yugi/Yami**

 **Warnings: Anzu bashing (eventually); Possible OOC (I shall try to keep them as in Character as I can, but things happen); Dark Magic use (eventual explanation); Gayness (come on, it's puppyshipping, and many others, of course gayness will be in it ^^)**

* * *

Thunder crashed loudly around the kingdom of Dragocia. The weather seeming as dour as the mood that had settled over the land. Four young men stood around in one of the guard houses near the edge if the kingdom. At a small table, a chess game was being played. Honda sat facing the Prince who was pacing back and forth between the game to where Bakura and Marik were standing. They had all fled from the Queen's sight, who was still moping about the failed arrangement. Many servants have the Queen a wide birth in order to protect their sanity, and hearing.

Bakura glared at the Prince, thinking the teen was an idiot. "What else is there?!" The white haired teen sighed incredulously. "He asked, 'Are looks all that matter?' And you say 'What else is there!?'" The lord grumbled as he crossed his arms. They all knew that Seto sometimes didn't always think before he spoke, but that was ridiculous!

"It was stupid, I know." The Prince growled out as he set one of his chess pieces down. When he turned around, Honda tried to stealthily move some of Seto's pieces off the board.

Marik saw this, but decided to ignore it, knowing Seto would still win. Turning his attention back to the Prince, the blond couldn't help but smirk. "Hey Princy, you should write a book. 'How to Offend People in Five Syllables or Less'."

"SIX syllables, moron!" Bakura corrected as he counted them off on his hand.

Honda shook his head before moving one of his pieces. "You're turn, Prince Seto."

Seto glared at his two friends before absentmindedly moving one of his black pieces. "I didn't know what I say. I don't know how to even say it!"

Honda smiled a little as he moved his knight, knocking over Seto's queen. "Oh, you lost your queen, Seto."

Seto glared at the taken queen. "That's twice today."

"Think!" Marik said, "You gotta see something other than Katsuya's hot a-" Before he could finish his sentence, Bakura elbowed him in the side. Hard.

Seto glared at Marik before crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course I do, Marik! I'm not _that_ shallow."

"Then, care to tell us?" Bakura asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Well, he's like…" Seto started to try to explain, instantly starting to use hand gestures, his face taking on a softer look. "He's… And… But still he can be…" The facial expressions and body movement Seto used to try to explain hadn't helped at all. The three friends just looked at the Prince with blank, and deadpan expressions. Giving his friends a glare, he crossed his arms again. "I told you I didn't know what to say."

"It's like that saying goes, actions speak louder than words, so just prove it to him." Honda said, thoughtfully. The other three in the room looked at the brunette amazed. "What?" Honda asked incredulously, "I can be smart sometimes, too!"

Seto looked down at the chessboard before smirking. "Honda's right. I'll prove my love for him." Taking one of his chess pieces, he moved it to its final place. "Checkmate!"

"What!" Honda exclaimed looking down. Bakura and Marik snickered as they saw Seto holding up Honda's king. Honda slouched in his chair and pouted. He thought for sure he would win this one.

* * *

A shadowed and hooded figure stood by the side of the road. Mud brown eyes watched as the small group of guards and a royal carriage made its way down towards where she stood. ' _Today's the day, Little Aki._ ' The brunette woman thought menacingly, a smirk working its way on her face. ' _Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine._ '

* * *

As the carriage drew farther and farther away from the kingdom, Kind Aki couldn't keep silent any longer. Turning to his son, who looked rather down, he asked, "I-I just don't understand, Katsu."

The young prince turned to face his father, wondering what he wanted to say. "About what, dad?"

"What else did you want him to say?" Aki questioned, not knowing what his son had meant.

Katsuya sighed before leaning back into the cushioned seat, fiddling with the black, dragon necklace Seto had given him so long ago. He never took it off. It was his most prized possession. "I need to know that he loves me, for just being me. That's all I want."

Aki looked at his son gently. For acting like the strong brat that he was, Katsuya was still scared. He knew the blond was afraid of rejection, and not being accepted, so he knew of his son's concerns. "Katsuya…" Aki started out, "Do you honestly think he doesn't? How long have you both put up with each other over the years? If he's had to put up with you for all those years, and wanted to deal with it for the rest of your lives, doesn't that say something?"

Katsuya looked down at the dragon figure on his necklace as he thought about what he father said. The prince remembered many of the times they shared over the summers. A small smile crept onto the blonde's face as he recalled their adventures together. Looking up at Aki, his brown eyes filled with all the emotions of the past. As Katsuya opened his mouth to speak, the driver stopped the carriage. The father and son looked at each other, wondering what happened.

Opening the door, Aki stuck his head out, about to ask the driver what was wrong. The driver just pointed to the dark and hooded figure who stood in the middle of the road. Aki looked closely at the figure, not recognizing who it was. Stepping out of the carriage, the King felt a sense of dread fill him. Katusya was about to come out of the carriage as well, but Aki held up his hand. "Stay inside, Katsu."

Katsuya noticed the strain in his father's voice, and wondered what could cause him to seem so afraid.

Dark energy swirled around the hooded figure like fire and electricity. The feel of powerful magic spread out across the distance frightening the horses. As the magic reached its peak, the figure shifted into a dark creature with wings. The creature flew towards the small group, intent on accomplishing what it wanted.

* * *

Seto and Honda had reset the board, Honda saying that he could win this next game. The other three knew that wouldn't happen, Seto was the undefeated champion. They were reaching about mid game when the door to the guard house burst open. The four friends looked to see who opened it, and were surprised to see one of King Aki's men. The man fell to the floor, clutching his side as blood began to seep through his fingers. Seto was the first to reach the man, Marik coming up behind him. Upon closer inspection, Marik realized who the man was. "It's King Aki's captain!"

The wounded man gasped when Marik went to his side and tried to stop the bleeding. He struggled to speak, "We… we were attacked. A Great Beast."

Seto's blood ran cold when he heard the word 'attacked'. Fear worked its way through his system when he realized Katsuya didn't come with the guard. "Katsuya!" The brunette prince quickly stood up, adrenalin rushing through him.

"Seto! Wait! Where're you going!?" Honda yelled as the Prince ran out the open door.

* * *

A white horse raced past the kingdom's gates at lightly speed, Prince Seto driving her has hard as he could, following the road that would lead the carriage and guards back to their destination. Soon, he reached the destroyed remains of King Aki's guard, and the royal carriage.

"Katsuya!" Seto shouted as he jumped off his horse, opening the door of the fallen carriage only to find it empty. Looking around, he called out for his Prince again. Taking several steps forward, he looked down when he saw something shiny. It was Katsuya's necklace. Seto gingerly picked it up, knowing the blond wouldn't go anywhere without it. His blood went cold again as he held the necklace close to his heart. "Katsuya!"

Soft groaning came to the young man's left. Turning quickly at the sound, he saw King Aki who was gravely wounded. "King Aki!" The prince cried out as he ran to the dying man.

Aki slowly opened his red eyes at the sound of his name. "S-seto.."

"Who did this?" Seto asked, shocked to see the King's eyes so glazed.

"I-... It came so quickly… A… Great B-beast." Aki gasped out, his breath becoming ragged with every intake.

"Where's the beast now? Where's Katsuya?" Seto asked, wanting to make sure his prince was alright.

"Listen to me, Seto. That beast, it's not what it seems." Aki said, his mind shutting down.

The sound of three other horses came towards the two. "Prince Seto!" The voice of Honda called out when they saw everything. Seto ignored his friends, keeping his attention on the King.

"Where's Katsuya?"

"Katsu is… My boy… He's… Gone…" Aki whispered out, the light in his eyes faded forever as he died.

"W-what?" Honda nearly gasped as he kneeled down next to the King as Seto stood up, his face taking on a cold look.

' _He can't be gone.'_ Seto thought as he looked around the area more. Bakura and Marik looked around to see if they could find a way to track where the beast had gone, but found nothing.

' _Katsuya...'_

* * *

Deep within a dark forest, plants had overtaken what used to be a grand kingdom, the lost kingdom of Magus. The King and his partner had suddenly disappeared. The kingdom had searched for them, but to no avail. Soon after, a dark magic started to settle over the castle, causing all those who lived there to fear and flee to either Volk or Dragocia. No one knew what happened there, and many feared to return. And so, the kingdom fell into ruin as 100 years passed. Wild thorn vines grew up the sides of the castle, the stones faded from the now constant mist that surrounded the area. The small mountain that stood next to the castle was now overgrown with foliage, some of it sturdy enough to cross over the moat that surrounded the grim looking castle. Near the edge of the moat, on the side of the castle, stood two figures, one smaller than the other. The taller had short brown hair, and the smaller had long blond hair tied in two pigtails. She held onto some rope that was tied around a blond wolf who was struggling, trying to get away as they crossed a tattered and wore drawbridge.

"Come now, don't let my spell make you sad, Katsuya." The larger figure said gently, flipping her brown hair as the wolf whined. "It doesn't even last the whole day." Her muddy eyes looked up at the three quarter moon that had started to rise. The smaller, blond girl finally managed to pull the wolf into a small clearing with a small pond. Turning back towards the wolf, the brunette smiled sadistically, "As soon as the moon comes up…"

Light from the pale moon shone on the clearing, slowly reaching and landing on the blond wolf. As soon as it did, light energy swirled around the wolf, engulfing him fully in light before disappearing, leaving behind the lost prince.

"And that's how it works, every night." Anzu smirked at the baffled blond. "You have to be in this clearing, of course," the witch said nonchalantly, waving her hand dismissively, "and when the moonlight touches your fur."

Katsuya turned to glare at the woman, as the rope from before slipped off.

"Now, look, Katsuya, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well, maybe a bit." Anzu said with a smirk, looking the blond up and down. "But what I really want," she said, leaning closer to the blond, "is your father's kingdom."

"Take it then!" Katsuya yelled, backing up from the insane brunette. "You have enough power!"

"Heh, no. I've tried that already." Anzu said before gesturing to the castle they were currently by. "Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it."

Katsuya looked between the old castle and the sorceress, wondering what she meant when she gestured to the castle, but those thoughts soon fled as she continued to talk.

"But, if I marry the only heir to the throne…"

Katsuya paled as magic surged around him, dressing him in a white tux, Anzu in a short, revealing, black dress. The area around them turned into a chapel, fit for a wedding. Just the thought of something like this happening was enough to make the blonde feel sick.

"We'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, as the All-Powerful Queen, and her little Kingy. What do you say?" Anzu said with a smirk.

"Never!" Katsuya yelled, turning away from the scene, intent on leaving. The magic disappeared quickly as the blonde started off, back towards the bridge.

"Where are you going?" Anzu laughed. "As soon as the moonlight leaves the clearing, you turn back into a wolf. No matter where you are." A sadistic smirk crossed the woman's face as she started to cackle.

Katsuya had stopped when he reached the edge, right before the bridge. A shiver ran up his spine as he listened to the woman laugh, before sinking to his knees. It wouldn't do him any good to get lost in the woods, and then change back into a wolf, never to be human again. He would never be able to find Seto, or talk with him if that happened. With those thoughts, Katsuya started to cry silently, wishing things could be different.

* * *

 **So? Still think it's a good story? I promise in the next chapter, you'll get to meet who Katsuya befriends, and also, find out something dark, and very, very, VERY creepy about our Dark Anzu. *shivers at the thought***

 **Anyways... I'll try my best to update quickly, however, I've now started working a crap ton of hours lately, and I'm working on my costumes (cosplay) for Comic Con, and the Anime Convention that will be coming up in a few months. I believe I have the Comic Con outfits for me done, but I need to make a Gandalf robe and cloak for a friend, and a Legolas cloak. Then I need to finish my Ciel costume for Anime Banzai. I promise though! I _will_ do my best to update as soon as I can! Until then!**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Two Years Later

**Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter of Wolf Prince. Sorry it's late, but... Comic-con was amazing...? I would've actually posted this a few days ago, but I needed to help my parents get one of our extra bedroom ready for someone who (surpirsingly*sarcasm used greatly*) didn't show up. And then I was listening to my friend practice the piano today so she could play at the Senior Center tomorrow, and I am officially now her Page Turner!... Not sure if I should be happy about that or not? Anyways... There is a part that I couldn't figure out how to type up, so I just put the words there and maybe later if I figure it out, I'll change it. But yeah! Here's your new chapter!**

 **Also! Important! I am putting Mokuba in here, but he's not related to Seto! I just imagined he would be good as this certain character and I was not disappointed!... You may carry on now ^^**

* * *

2 Years Later

Bakura grumbled as he started filling up one of the canisters that held "The musicians are _not_ happy, Seto."

"I know, I have to practice." The brunet prince said as he made sure the cloth over Honda's eyes was tied correctly.

"Oh, no complaints here," Marik jeered, trying to get out the rest of the color from another bucket into Honda's canister. When none came out, he lifted the bucket up towards his face, patting the bottom to make some of the powder shake loose. "I think it's going to be loads of-" A large amount of powder came out onto the sandy haired man's face, covering him in bright orange. "-fun."

Bakura began laughing at the sight as Seto smirked putting his own blue cloth over his eyes. "The Great Beast is never going to give him up without a fight." The prince stated as he made sure the tie was correct.

"You're not still thinking he's alive?" Bakura asked as he pulled out their 5 minute timer.

"When I find the Great Beast, Bakura, I'll find Katsuya." Seto said with strong conviction, and pride.

Marik sighed as he finished wiping off the powder from his face, "Seto, you've looked everywhere, _we've_ looked everywhere. He's not coming back. The whole kingdom knows it!"

"The whole kingdoms wrong." Seto stubbornly replied. "Katsuya's alive, and I'm going to find him. You ready, Honda?"

Honda had been trying to peek underneath the fabric to see if he could find any of their targets.

"No peeking!" Marik reminded the brunet as he smacked him upside the head.

"Animals, assemble!" Bakura called out to the small gazebo where several people stood.

"Lord Bakura, I must object. We are musicians!" One of the men said coming forward, the rest following behind him.

"The servants have the day off, we had to use someone." Marik replied.

"But, I'm an artist! Not a boar!"

"Could've fooled us." The two men muttered to each other quietly.

Seto smirked at his friend's words before taking out one of the arrows. These arrows had balled cloth over the tips, covered in powder. Shooting the arrow down at his foot, feeling it bounce off and back into his hand. Seto smirked at the musicians, "See, harmless."

" _We are band! And not a band of animals!"_ The musicians began to say as they changed into the costumes of different animals. " _This masquerade-_

" _-is more than I can bear!"_ One stated as he finished putting on his bear costume.

" _There goes our reputation. It's awful, this humiliation."_ One of the band members had knocking into all the others while putting on his duck feet, causing them to fall over on top on one dressed like a lion.

" _And I've the lion's share."_ The musician grumbled.

"Down on all fours please, and growl ferociously!" Bakura instructed. However, the targets just stood there, glaring at him.

"Liven it up a bit!" Marik called, "I want you to strike fear into our hearts!"

A roar came from the smallest musician, the young drummer who was dressed like a white rabbit. This had caused Marik and Bakura to jump before reprimanding him. "Not you, Mokuba, you're a RABBIT, for heaven's sake."

Mokuba crossed his arms before tapping his bunny slipper clad foot, glaring at the two men.

Marik held the timer, ready to flip it over, while Bakura stood next to the other two, ready to take the blindfolds off.

"Archers! Ready." Bakura announced, watching the animals run and try to find a place to hide.

"Set." Marik continued as he watched Seto and Honda get their arrows ready to fire.

"GO!" The two men shouted at the same time. Bakura quickly took off the blindfolds as Marik flipped the timer.

Honda had become a little disoriented as his eyes opened to the bright light, giving Seto a head start on shooting his arrows. After his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Mokuba sticking his tongue out at him, teasing the archer. Honda tried to shoot, but missed. The young boy laughed as he ran, leading Honda away from the others.

Seto continued to shoot at the other animals that he saw, hitting his mark every time.

As the boys continued to practice, Queen Kisara sat with several other courtiers having tea with them. They had all become used to seeing the two, now men, practice.

" _Day after day all the prince ever does is-"_

" _Practice."_

" _Practice."_

" _Practice."_ The courtiers all muttered to each other as they continued on drinking.

Kisara sat there, shaking her head at her son, " _Thinking of him and the way that it was."_

" _Practice."_

" _Practice."_

" _Practice."_ As Kisara went to drink, one of Seto arrows shot right in front of her, causing all the courtiers to look up at the queen.

One of the musicians, one that looked like a duck, jumped from one table that they were at, to another, the courtiers following his movements. " _He's not happy 'til he's attacked us!"_

Honda kept trying to shoot at the rabbit, missing every time, or even sometimes having Mokuba hit the arrow right back at his face. Mokuba continued to laugh and taunt the man, having his own fun. Maybe he'd be willing to be the rabbit more often if he could do this.

The courtiers continued to watch the proceedings as Seto kept shooting his blue colored arrows at the animals, who now had several spots of blue on them.

"Fifteen seconds!" Marik called out, watching the timer.

" _Day after day all the prince ever does is practice, practice, practice. Thinking of him and the way that it was, practice, practice, practice."_ All who were watching, looked on with bated breath as Seto continued to shoot.

" _If we had refused he would have sacked us."_ The musicians thought as they kept getting hit. " _So we face a life of a target."_

"Five seconds!" Marik called out, just as Seto saw Mokuba. With a smirk, he aimed his arrow at the rabbit, who saw the gleam in the prince's eye and quickly dashed for a group of nearby bushes.

"Three!" Seto made sure his aim was on target.

"Two!" Letting the arrow go, he watched as Mokuba hid in the bushes.

"One!" The arrow followed right behind him.

"Time!" Bakura and Marik called out together.

"Animals, assemble for counting." Bakura said, holding a quill and a scroll. Slowly the animals stumbled their way back to the clearing. Marik and Bakura started to count up the points. Mumbling together as they figured out the points that Seto had received, Honda had an idea. He stood right behind Mokuba who was looking at his friends with pity. The brunet was holding one of his orange powdered arrows, and when Mokuba wasn't looking, he smacked the boy on each shoulder with the arrow. Mokuba quickly turned around, glaring at the man, who looked innocent as he started to whistle. The rabbit turned back around as Bakura and Marik were still tallying up the points. Soon though, the black haired boy felt something hit his head. He turned back around to glare at the man, thinking he only hit him because of the tricks he played during the practice, not noticing the orange on him.

"-with a total of…" Bakura announced, still calculating.

"298 points! Nice going, Princy." Marik finished.

"Now, Honda, let's see…" Bakura said, scanning the animals for orange. "Hmm, zero, and zero, and uh nothing, and nil and zip." Marik and Bakura smirked at the man, figuring something like that would happen.

Honda just shrugged, a small smile on his face as if it didn't matter.

"And last, but not least-"

"-the elusive, 100-point, white rabbit." Marik and Bakura said together, only to look at Mokuba in shock. The three other men looked on in shock as Mokuba looked at the three places that he had been hit.

"Good shooting, Honda." The prince said, actually impressed.

"Well," Honda said to Bakura who had the quill, "write it down, 300 to 298."

"Wait just a moment, Bakura." Seto said, his eyes still on the rabbit. Motioning for the boy to turn around, Seto lifted the small fluffy tail to reveal a circle of blue powder. "Sorry, Honda." Seto smirked at his friend.

Honda let out a sigh. He had been so close this time! Walking up to the prince he nudged him in the side. "You're a great marksman, Seto. One of the best! But it takes more than good aim."

Bakura and Marik looked up from the parchment, wondering what that man was up to. They didn't have to wait long before Honda started talking again.

"It takes courage! That's my forte!"

The two men smirked at each other as they walked towards the two brunettes. "Well then," Bakura jeered, "how about a quick round of catch-and-fire?"

Honda paled quickly at the name. "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-catch-and-fire?" The man stuttered, hiding behind Seto who smirked at him as well. "You mean me?"

Marik smirked at the now ghostly pale man, "You're the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-courage."

* * *

The group of four stood in a different courtyard, one that was a little shorter than the practice field. Seto stood at one end, a metal shield attached to his back that Marik was securing. Honda and Bakura stood at the other end, Honda being totally covered in armor and shaking almost violently.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bakura asked, as if concerned for his friend.

"Mh-hmm. I-I'm fine. I'm f-f-fine." Honda stuttered out as the white haired lord was tying a knot with some string that held an apple on top of the brunet's head. A twinkle in his eye, and he tied the string "accidentally" tight around the poor man's head.

Gasping, Honda pointed to the knot, "T-too tight! Too tight!"

"Oh, whoops. So sorry." Bakura apologized, smirk on his face. Oh how he loved messing with Honda.

"Ready?" Seto called from across the yard, Marik walking to the other side of Honda.

Honda tried to call back, but could only stutter out the "R". With a roll of his eye, Bakura called out for him, "He's ready!" Turning his attention back to the fully armored man, he jabbed at his chest. "Remember, aim for the heart."

"Right between the shoulders." Marik added as he put the metal helmet on Honda. The two men stepped away from the man as he tried to notch his bow with his arrow. Mutterings of "Oh please, oh please, oh please," could be heard from the man.

On the other side, Seto readied himself. He knew his friend could get nervous with things like this. 'Come on, Honda,' Seto thought, 'hold it steady.'

"Oh please, oh please, oh please…. Now!" Honda yelled out as he released the arrow with his unsteady hands.

The arrow miraculously shot straight ahead, not wavering at all. It headed straight for Seto's heart. At the last second, Seto turned around, catching the arrow right before it hit him. Notching it into his own bow, he shot the arrow back in Honda direction. It sailed straight for the apple, cutting it clean in half. Bakura and Marik each caught the half of the apple that flew in their direction.

Honda collapsed in a faint when he knew the round was over.

"Fifty two out of fifty two! Well done, Seto!" Bakura called out to the prince as he took a bite of the apple in his hand.

Marik had also started to eat his half as he walked towards the man that had started to wake up. "Extraordinary courage, man," the sandy haired man said, kneeling down to Honda's level. "Just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have…"

Honda had passed out again at the thought. Bakura and Marik smirked at each other, clinking their two apple halves together before taking a bite again.

Seto chuckled a little at his friends before thinking about his blonde. 'Don't lose hope, Katsuya. Wherever you are, I'm going to find you _.'_

* * *

Night had fallen quickly as a soft, tenor voice chuckled from behind a bush as it shook.

"Quiet! I can't concentrate!" Came the sound of another tenor voice as a frog with yellow and tan streaks on it walked out of the bush. A white turtle slowly followed.

"You've come up with some dumb ideas, Malik," the turtle chuckled, watching the frog look around, finding cattails to stick together. "This one though, it's a bit of a doozy." The white animal laughed.

"Hah! Go ahead and laugh!" Malik declared, "I'll get him to kiss me and when he does-"

"-When he does, poof! You'll change into a prince. I know, I know, you've told me." The turtle said, cutting the frog off. It had not been the first time in these two years Malik had told the turtle of his 'ingenious' plans. "But why don't you just give him these flowers? These are pretty." The turtle said, gesturing to some white carnations.

"Ha! What a love dunce!" Malik laughed. "I don't want _these_ flowers, I _must_ have those." Malik pointed to the opposite side of the moat where nearly identical flowers stood. The only difference was, they were a light yellow instead of white. However, in the moat, two black alligators swam to the surface. They both had red and yellow lightning bolts down their face and back. Their dark ruby and dark amethyst eyes watched the frog hungrily, knowing he would do something crazy, possibly offering himself as food for them. "When he learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop!"

"And then, you'll change into a prince." The turtle said with fake glee, rolling his eyes.

"Precisely."

"Mind if I point out a problem?" The white shelled animal drawled, staring at the alligators in amusement.

"I don't take advice from peasants, Ryou!" Malik said, waving his webbed hand at the turtle.

"Suit yourself." Ryou shrugged as he watched the frog finish making his pole of cattails.

Malik stood a few feet away from the edge, holding the pole. Rolling his shoulders, getting ready to do his pole jump, the frog murmured to himself, "Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. Flowers. Kiss. Concentration." As he readied himself, the two alligators did as well. They enjoyed these 'games' that Malik seemed to try out every so often. Sticking the end of the pole he made into a small hole near the edge of the moat and pulling it down in an arch, Malik was set to launch.

"Just curious though," Ryou said with a smirk as Malik grabbed the end of the pole, "how are you going to get back?"

Malik's eyes widened as he gulped. Instead of letting go of the pole though, he clung to it for dear life. "Ah!" The pole catapulted with Malik, towards the alligators who both held their mouths open wide.

The smaller of the two was quick to snap the end of the pole that Malik held on to, causing the frog to hop in a different direction. The larger alligator smiled when the frog headed his way, snapping at him. Malik managed to get away when he got caught on the rest of the cattail pole flicking him to solid ground. The multi colored frog let out a sigh as he kissed the ground. However, the ground started to move away from him! Looking underneath him, he saw that he was still on the pole which was about to fling him back to the black water creatures who smiled smugly at him.

Malik let out a scream as he got sent back towards the water. One of the alligators managed to catch him in his mouth, as the same time the other clamped his mouth over the larger mouth, causing Malik to be spit out. The pole sprung him towards the ground again, but the momentum sent him back, the alligators missing him each time.

Ryou, the ever kind turtle, tried to get closer to Malik when he landed so he could help him off the pole.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Malik shouted. "Move up, move closer!"

Apparently, Ryou had moved too close when Malik landed on the back of his shell. "Not that close!"

This time though, when he was flung back, he screamed for Ryou again, "Hold on to me! Hold my arm, hold my leg, hold my- hold it, hold it, hold it…"

Ryou looked on with a small smirk on his face as Malik looked up to see why he wasn't alligator chow.

A small smile played on the face of a blond 19 year old man, who looked on curiously as he held the pole still.

"Ah, thank you, Katsuya. Thank you." Malik said with a bow as he landed on the ground. "Let me have that." He said, indicating to the pole when he grabbed it. In the background, dark laughing could be heard from the larger of the two alligators. "Silence, you savages!" Malik said with a glare at the larger creature. Letting go of the pole, he watched with glee as it smacked the larger one right between the eyes. The frog nearly let out a laugh when the pole came back, whipping him into the ground.

"Malik! You alright, bud?" Katsuya asked, a little worried about his friend.

"Yes, yes, Katsuya, I'm all right." Malik said, sitting up slowly.

"Well then what in the world were you trying to do?" The blond asked, taking the pole out of the ground and breaking it apart. He gave the two alligators an apologetic smile as he tossed the broken pieces into the water. They glared at the frog before swimming a little away from the group. The smaller one looked like it was trying to comfort the larger one who just continued to growl.

Ryou looked a little apologetically towards Katsuya and the two alligators before he tried to answer, "He thought that if he could-"

"Shh!" Malik interrupted before turning towards the blond. "I wanted to get those flowers for you." The frog said, seemingly sincere as he pointed to the light yellow flowers.

Katsuya rolled his eyes, "You're trying to be a little sneak again, aren't you, Malik."

"What do you mean?! You just deserve a nice bouquet!" Malik exclaimed as he hopped up onto Ryou's shell.

A small twinkle came into Katsuya's brown eyes as he leaned a little closer to the frog, "And you deserve a kiss for that."

"Well, alright!" Malik said quickly, leaning forward. Katsuya though, quickly moved away, watching as Malik fell.

"You know I'm under a spell. How many times do I have to tell you?" Katsuya said with a sigh.

"But my kiss will break the spell!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Give it up, Malik."

Shaking his head, the blond continued, "I can only kiss the man I love, and then he-"

"-must make a vow of everlasting love, I know." Malik finished, having heard the way to break the spell many times before.

"And prove it to the world." Katsuya finished.

"What do you think I was doing," Malik said waving his arms towards the alligators, "with the flowers and Yami and Yugi going chomp-chomp earlier!"

Katsuya sighed before looking towards the turtle for help. "Ryou, you've known him longer, make him understand."

Ryou rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Sorry Katsu, I've tried explaining stuff to him before, but..."

Katsuya smiled as he patted the turtles head in thanks before standing, thinking of how he could convince his friend.

" _If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today, and somehow I know he's on his way to me. Seto, you and I were meant to be._

" _Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me although we're far apart."_

 _ **(A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't figure out how to make this next part work into the story, so here's it is script form)**_

 _Seto: "Far longer than forever, as constant as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are."_

 _Katsuya: "Sure as the sun brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond!"_

 _Seto: "Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond! Far longer than forever."_

 _Katsuya: "Far longer than forever."_

 _Seto: "I swear that I'll be true."_

 _Katsuya: "I swear that I'll be true."_

 _Both: "I've made and everlasting vow to find a way to you. Far longer than forever, like no love ever know!"_

 _Katsuya: "And with your love-_

 _Both: "-I'll never be alone."_

 _Katsuya: "Far longer than forever."_

 _Seto: "Much stronger than forever."_

 _Katsuya: "And with your love I'll never be alone…"_

Katsuya looked up at the sound of whimpering above him. A small puffin bird was flying through the sky, his wing injured with an arrow through it. After watching the bird for a few seconds, it fell from the sky landing with a thud. Ryou and Malik walked over to Katsuya as they stared at the unconscious form of the puffin.

"You think he's dead?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"No," the blonde said looking the bird over, "it's just his wing, I think."

Malik hopped down from his position on Ryou's head to also examine the creature. Lifting it's head, he dropped it back to the ground with a small thud, "Strange-looking bird."

"Poor guy. He must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him down." Katsuya told his friends as he prepared to take the arrow out.

Ryou let his larger body hold the puffin's body down, while Malik held down the bird's head. "Ready."

Carefully lifting up the injured wing, Katsuya snapped one end of the arrow off, causing the small puffin to gasp in pain. Sliding the other half out, he quickly tore off a piece of his shirt to use as a bandage. Luckily, there wasn't much bleeding from the wound. When he was sure the bandage was on right, he gave the okay for his friends to get up.

Malik, the ever kind one, opened up the puffin's eyes, trying to wake the bird up. "Hello! This is your wake-up call!"

The puffin quickly shot up, using some sort of martial arts move. Kicking his legs, and swinging his arms in a dramatic karate style, the bird managed to scare Malik away to hide behind Ryou who had ducked his head inside his shell.

"A-ha!" The puffin cried, "it takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep Ryuji down!"

"Wait, I'm your friend." Katsuya said, trying to calm the flying creature.

"If you were my friend," Ryuji said directing his gaze to the blond man who still had part of the arrow held tight, "how come you have an arrow in you hand, a-hah!" The puffin quickly took the feathered part of the arrow away from the prince, pointing it at him. "Yes! The exact kind of arrow I have in my-..." The bird quickly looked at his now bandaged arm, not seeing the arrow.

"I took it out while you were laying there." Katsuya informed, seeing the confusion in the puffin's eyes.

"You mean you had a chance to kkkt, but instead you pfft?" Ryuji asked, using sound effects to show that he thought Katsuya would kill him instead of help him.

With a half smirk on his face, Katsuya nodded, "Yep!"

"Sir, I apologize." The puffin said with a bow. "My name is Ryuji, Master Black Belt Ryuji."

The blond smiled at the introduction. "It's a pleasure, Master Ryuji. I'm Katsuya, Prince Katsuya. And these are some of my best friends in the whole world. Lord Ryou Bakura," the prince introduced, gesturing to the white turtle.

"Friends just call me Ryou," the turtle bowed.

"And this is Malik Ishtar." Katsuya pointed to the frog.

Malik sat with his back straight, a feeling of "I am mightier than thou" feel and tone coming from him. Shaking his head, he clarified, "I have no friends, only servants, and they call me Your Highness."

Ryuji blinked several times at the frog before Ryou took pity on him and whispered, "He thinks he's a prince."

The puffin rolled his eyes away and whistled "cuckoo" before turning his attention back to the blond. "Well, I owe you, Prince Katsuya. And I intend on staying until my debt is paid."

"Sorry, but, I don't think there's much you can do. The Sorceress here has me under a spell." Katsuya replied, his smiled faded from his face. His shoulders slumped a little at the thought.

Ryuji stiffened at the words "sorceress" and "spell". "I take it she's not a good one, is she? Most that I've met aren't. That's actually why I'm this… Whatever kind of bird this is."

"Seems like most of us have that problem." Ryou muttered to himself, wishing he could find a way to help them all. Katsuya nodded at his friend, wanting to do something to help, but knowing he could do nothing.

Ryuji thought for a moment. "Is she the kind that does the whole ' _double, double, toil and trouble'_ thing," he asked, pretending to be making a large potion, "or is she like the hocus pocus," the bird wiggled some of the feathers of his wings like fingers at the ground. Sparks started to spout from where the bird had been pointing, a large pink rose growing from that spot. Jumping back, Ryuji looked back and forth between his wings and the flower.

Everyone seemed to become unsettled as more sparks covered the entire rundown courtyard, changing it to a beautifully grown place. Pink roses grew everywhere, the broken stone formations looked newly built with vines of pink and white flowers crawling up them and the brown dirt ground looked like freshly mowed grass.

Ryuji stood shocked at the change before Ryou and Malik quickly dragged him away, hiding behind some bushes. They urged their new comrade to be quiet as they hear footsteps approaching.

"Katsuya, you're gorgeous princess has come to set you free," a high pitched voice sang, sending chills down everyone's spine. Anzu stepped out from behind one of the pillars, dressed in a white bridal gown, pink roses weaved in her hair, a bouquet in her hands.

Katsuya turned away from the sight, glare set on his now hard face.

That didn't bother Anzu at all as she made her way towards the prince. Curtsying to the ground, she stayed there as she continued, "all it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?"

Turning back to glare at the woman, Katsuya spit out his response, "Every night you ask the same question."

"No, no!"

"And every night, I give you the same answer."

"Don't!" Anzu glared as she stood up.

"I'll die first," was the blunt answer the sorceress received.

Growling, Anzu through the bouquet to the ground, causing all the other magic to disappear. "You know, you're really starting to bug me."

"I should think you'd be used to it by now." Katsuya snarked back. He had long been fed up with this situation.

"That's it!" Anzu shouted, "Just keep pushing it! But someday, I'm going to boil over!"

"Go ahead then!" The blonde shouted back, "I'll never give you my father's kingdom!"

The sorceress stomped a few feet away, trying to calm down. After a second, a dark smile crossed over the brunette's face. "I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine," Anzu said turning her gleaming eyes back to the prince, "but it looks as if you need another day to think about it." Shrill laughter followed as she pointed to the moon that was slowly setting, the light from it leaving the clearing.

"No…" Katsuya whispered as the shadow of the castle began to fall upon him. Anzu continued to laugh as she walked back towards the castle.

Once the shadow was completely over him, light energy started to swirl around the blonde cloaking him before it disappeared leaving behind a blonde wolf.

Ryuji stepped out closer to the prince, not believing his eyes. "P-prince Katsuya…"

Katsuya looked back for a second before curling up into a ball and tucking his head underneath his paws and letting out a small whine.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Yeah, sorry about Yami and Yugi... I'll post a chapter soon about how they fit into here, I promise! I'm almost done with it, and I should have it up sometime tomorrow!**


	4. Yami and Yugi Side Story

**So here's the side story that tells more about Yami and Yugi and why they are the alligators that guard the ruins.**

* * *

Anzu stalked off again into the castle after Katsuya denied her his father's kingdom, again. The blonde let out a sigh as he sat down on a rock near the moat.

Bright ruby and amethyst eyes looked up at the blonde prince with empathy. The smaller of the two alligators swam towards the young man. "Katsuya?" A soft voice called out. The prince jumped at the sound of the new voice. Looking around, he finally saw the black alligator. Fear had started to creep up on him, until he saw the soft look on the streaked alligator's face.

"I'm sorry that I startled you." The alligator said softly again. The small smile he gave was a little toothy, put somehow seemed apologetic.

"N-nah. It's alright," Katsuya said a little uneasy.

"I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you. Sorry it's under these circumstances though," Yugi said with a small wince.

Katsuya nodded, still wary of the alligator. From the week he had been there, he always remembered the alligators being vicious, almost like guard animals.

The prince had met a frog and turtle earlier when he first arrived. The two were under spells that Anzu had used.

The white turtle had been a young lord from one of the distant kingdoms that Anzu had kidnapped when she had gone to learn more of the dark arts. She had tried to get him as an apprentice, since he had a decent knowledge of spells. However, the white haired teen had declined the offer. This had upset Anzu to no end. She tried in vain for several months before succumbing to anger, transforming the boy into a turtle.

The frog, who had strange yellow and tan streaks on his back, said he was a prince, though no one believed him. He would often tell exaggerated stories of his "royal life" he had left behind when Anzu had captured him. He had also told of how he knew Anzu's underling, Rebecca. He said that she had been one of his many servants who had betrayed him and given him to the witch as a gift.

"Hello Yugi," a soft tenor announced from beside Katsuya. The blonde turned towards the voice to see the turtle had made his way over to them.

The alligator smiled widely at the newcomer, "Hey Ryou! I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to try to snap at you."

"I know. It wasn't your fault." Ryou shrugged as he settled himself next to the blond prince who looked on confused. Ryou smiled at the teen before explaining. "These two, Yugi and his fiance, Yami, are under a spell. They used to be humans, like us, but were caught in one of Anzu's escapades for power. Yugi could tell you the rest if he wants to."

Katsuya looked towards the alligator, wondering what had happened. He was still wary of the water creature, but he was also curious. ' _So this isn't the first time?'_

The black alligator gave an almost sheepish look. "I don't mind. Sadly, I think you're going to stay here for a while so… Yami and I, as Ryou said, were engaged-"

"ARE engaged," came a deeper voice from across the water. Katsuya looked up to see the larger creature swimming towards them before it ducked its head underneath the smaller one's in a sort of nuzzling way. "We still _are_ engaged, aibou."

"Sorry, Yami," the little one apologized, nuzzling the other back, "you're right, we still are." Turning his attention back to the blond, he continued his story.

"Yami and I were really happy and excited about our upcoming plans. We hadn't told many people about it yet when Yami proposed to me. We were going to make sure that we could handle it, and that there were no laws that could be used against our desire to marry. We knew that the kingdom would want an heir, but since I couldn't bear children, we had gone to the sorceress of Yami's kingdom, Anzu. We knew there was a spell that could help me bear a child, but Anzu refused. She was upset that Yami wanted to marry me. You see, she had her eye on Yami for a long time. Yami, however didn't want that kind of relationship from her. He told her that he didn't like women like that and that he loved me. That had pissed her off, but she seemed to calm down and told us that she couldn't help us.

"We decided to tell Yami's parents that we wanted to marry anyway, even if we couldn't produce an heir. They were actually fine with the idea, and said they would help us find a way that I could have a child. They were just happy that Yami had finally chosen someone. Everything seemed to be going well for us and the kingdom.

"Shortly before we were going to be married, Anzu came to us, and told us that she had tried to find a way to and she found two. The first would be the easiest, but the catch was that I would give my life so the life of my child could stay. As much as we wanted a child, we also wanted a family, and we couldn't have that without me there. Yami loves me too much to lose me like that.

"We asked Anzu what the other way was, and she gave me a potion that I had to drink. She had told us that it was very old magic. We were a little suspicious at first, thinking perhaps some of that old magic was very dark and black magic, but she finally convinced me to take it.

"Turned out that we were right, it _was_ dark magic. Instead of doing what she said it did, it turned me into this alligator. Yami was pissed and wanted to know why she did that. Anzu, of course, said that that she would change me back human if he would marry her instead."

Yami growled low in his throat when his fiance told that part, his tail slapping at the calm water. "I wanted to rip that woman to shreds. I refused her and tried to send her away, not wanting anything to do with her anymore. Of course, she wasn't having any of that. That's when I noticed that some of the potion Yugi drank was still left, so I drank it. Yes, I know it was stupid what I had done, but I didn't want to live life without my love.

"Anzu was furious at the outcome. That's when she attacked our kingdom. There was really nothing that we could do to stop her."

"That doesn't mean we didn't try." Yugi added. "But two black alligators could only do so much. Many of the people thought that we belonged to Anzu and tried to kill us."

"That's horrible!" Katsuya gasped. He had slowly scooted to the edge of the rock that he was sitting on, wanting to listen more to their story. His anger for the Sorceress grew more as he continued to listen.

"Eventually," Yami said continuing the story, "all my people fled after a great struggle. They never found where Prince Yami and his fiance Yugi were. Some thought that we fled, leaving them to their destruction, but most thought Anzu had killed us. We, ourselves, tried to leave here as well, but Anzu's spell prevented us from doing so.

"As time passed, Anzu grew older. Afraid losing her beauty, she went to more dark magic. She found a spell that would keep her young forever, but at the cost. You remember the beast that attacked you? _That_ was the cost."

Katsuya stared horrified at Yami. What kind of person would willingly choose to become such a horrible beast! "But, if that was the cost, why does she look like, what I assume she looked like back then?"

Ryou answered this time, "Magic. She's using even darker magic now. It's the same with how she turned me into this turtle and why the three of us are also still alive and young even after all this time being here."

The blonde looked at the three in confusion. "What do you mean, all this time?"

"Katsuya," Yami addressed the prince, "where do you think you are?"

"Um, I guessing from your story that I'm in your old kingdom. Although, I don't remember hearing about any kingdoms being attacked." Katsuya tried to think back on new history about any of the neighboring kingdoms.

"You are correct, on both accounts." Yami answered.

"Yami was the prince of the kingdom Magus. This place here, this is what is left of Magus." Yugi supplied when Katsuya still looked confused.

Blinking, the blond tried to remember what he had heard about Magus. "What!" Katsuya stood quickly, remembering the story of the kingdom Magus being destroyed over 100 years ago. No one ventured near that place, and by now, all had forgotten where it was located.

Cocking a scaly eyebrow, Yami asked, "I take it you have heard of this place?"

"Yes," the blond prince nodded, "Many of your people came to stay in my father's kingdom, others went to my love's kingdom. That is probably what I assume is happening at my father's kingdom right now." Katsuya knew that his father had been fatally injured when he was kidnapped, and knew deep down that the trauma would have killed him. There was no royalty left there. He could only hope that Seto would never give up on him, or his people.

Turning his attention to the turtle, the blonde asked, "How long has it been since you were captured here?"

Thinking, Ryou slowly replied, "Somewhere around 75 years."

"I'm sorry, to all three of you." Katsuya said softly. He didn't want to think about being here for that long, he wanted to be back in Dragocia with Seto.

"What about me!" Came a tenor voice from behind the blonde. Turning slightly, he saw Malik as he hopped up onto Ryou's back.

"Well, I am feeling hungry," Yami stated offhandedly.

"Yami! Be nice!" Yugi admonished, even as his love glared at the frog who stuck his tongue out.

"Malik here, has been here for about 50 years." Ryou answered.

"But, didn't that little girl bring you here?" Katsuya asked curiously.

"Glamour." Ryou answered simply. "She didn't want to become a beast, so she just uses a glamour to make herself look like she did when she first showed up."

"So, am I the newest out of all of you? Or are there others here?" Katsuya asked.

"Sorry Katsuya, but you're the only other one," Yugi answered softly.

The young prince looked down at his lap before placing a kind smile on his face and looking up at the others. "Well, that's good I guess. No one else has had the misfortune of being caught by that witch."

All the animals present looked on in pity. They were glad the prince could think like that, but they could still see the pain in his smile.

A moment later, splashing came from the moat, causing the three on land to look over at the black creatures.

"Yug'. Bud, what's wrong?" Katsuya asked worriedly.

"Anzu's about to leave. We can feel her starting to. You guys better get out of our reach." Yugi replied as he shook his head violently.

"Wha-?" Before the blonde could say any more, he felt Ryou start to push him farther from the moat.

"Ryou! What's going on!" Katsuya exclaimed, watching as the waters then became still.

"Part of the curse that Anzu put on the two of them is, whenever she's around on the grounds here, they are fine. But as soon as she leaves, their eyes become dark, as do their actions. They have no control over themselves." Ryou answered, keeping an eye on the alligators with now dark colored eyes.

"You mean," Katsuya began to ask as he, too, looked back at the two who had seemed so nice before, "this happened every day?"

The turtle nodded sadly in reply. "Yugi said that it was a partial good thing. He said it would let us know when Anzu was here. That's really the only good thing any of us could think of."

Katsuya nodded, seeing their point. He wondered if there was anything that could be done for the two.

* * *

 **So... Any good? Does it make sense? I hope it does. Let me know if you think so, or if I should change something. I may also write Ryou and Malik's side story, but don't hold your breath. Anyways, Thank you!**


End file.
